


Naughty or Nice

by orphan_account



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PH8yaz3XdMc">this</a> video, wherein the boys discuss which of Santa's lists they think they're on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty or Nice

“Logan, how about you?” James asks, fixing the collar on his jacket and smoothing his hair down.

James tries to act as nonchalant as possible as Logan starts speaking, pulling his eyes from where they’re fixated on Logan’s smirking face to face the camera.

“I feel like I’ve been up to some trouble lately,” Logan says quickly through a smirk, his words barely decipherable. “I may be on the naughty list,” he continues, launching into the reasoning of his choice.

James adds in his own commentary, though he’s barely paying attention to what Logan is saying. Instead, his mind is wandering, playing back every instance of the real reasoning Logan belongs on the naughty list. He feels himself harden in the tight confines of his jeans and he needs to leave, needs to drag Logan out of there and have his way with him. He can't though, not yet. Not even anytime soon. They have what seems like a million interviews to do and even after that, he's going out to dinner with his dad. He groans at the situation, quickly stifling it as he feels all eyes on him.

"Sorry," he apologizes quietly, his eyes cast downward as they wait for the next interview to begin.

After what feels like a hundred hours, the last interviewer finally leaves the room. They all rise from their chairs except for James who still hasn't been able to will his erection away. The remainder of the interviews had been a challenge for him to get through, images of Logan flushed and writhing beneath him dancing through his head.

"Hey, you okay?" Logan asks, stepping behind James and placing a hand on his shoulder.

James shudders at the touch, his mouth going dry. He swallows a few times, failing to properly wet his palate. "Yeah, m'fine," he replies, his voice sounding rough even to his own ears.

"You sure?" Logan presses, confused by the scratchy sound of James's voice.

"Promise." James breathes deeply, attempting to calm his nerves as he rises from his seat. Logan's hand slides down his back and it sends another shiver through him, a soft moan falling from his lips.

Just as Logan is about to speak, James's dad enters the room, asking if James is ready to leave for dinner. James nods a little numbly, flashing Logan a quick smile. He wraps his arms around Logan, tilting his head to whisper into Logan's ear. "I'm coming over as soon as we're done with dinner. I need you."

Logan can hear the urgency in James's voice and before he even has a chance to reply, James is pulling away and waking over to his dad, his movement stiff. The temperature of the room seems to rise a hundred degrees as James's whispered words sink in. He wipes his sweaty palms on his pants as he turns and exits the room, searching for Carlos and Kendall before they're herded into the sleek black SUV.

~*~

Arriving at his house, Logan steps out of his boots in the entryway and hangs his coat on the coat-rack. He heads into the kitchen, rifling through the cupboards for something to eat. Remembering he hasn't gone grocery shopping in quite some time, he closes the cupboards and moves to the refrigerator, opening the dual-sided doors and scanning over the minimal contents. He pulls out a frozen pizza, deciding it'll have to suffice. He turns on the oven, setting it to the right temperature and waiting for it to beep before unwrapping the pizza and sliding it into the oven.

Logan mills about, flipping through the collected mail sitting on the counter. Seeing nothing of interest or importance, he throws them into the trash and stands at the counter, waiting for the timer to beep.

Ten minutes later, he takes the pizza out of the oven, pulling the pizza cutter from the drawer. He slices the pizza into eight pieces, eating half and leaving the rest for later. Just as he's about to exit the kitchen, he turns around and steps to the stove, turning off the oven and laughing at his almost careless mistake.

With the oven finally off, he exits the kitchen, pulling his phone from his pocket to check the time. Seeing he has enough time, he walks into the bathroom, stripping off his shirt as he goes. He starts the water, waiting for it to heat up before transferring the water to the showerhead. He strips out of his jeans and boxers, hobbling on one leg as he removes each of his socks. He steps into the shower, sighing as the warm water slides down his back. He tilts his head back, eyes shut as the water soaks his hair.

The desperate sound of James's earlier statement is resonating through his head and he feels his cock beginning to stir. An idea pops into his head causing his eyes to fly open and his dick to harden even more. He shuts off the water immediately and steps out, neglecting to dry himself and walking into his bedroom.

Goosebumps break out across Logan’s damp skin at the slight chill in the air as he moves into his bedroom, falling back onto his bed. He can feel the blankets being soaked from the dampness of his hair, but that’s the furthest thing from his mind. He situates himself back against the stack of pillows, his legs spread, feet flat against the mattress.

With his eyes fixed on the door, Logan loosely fists his dick, moving his hand over the length. He rubs his thumb over the head, hips rising off the bed at the sensation. He tightens his grip, his pace slow and teasing. He brings his free hand up, fingertips skating over the expanse of his stomach up to his chest. His fingertips graze over a hardened nipple and he rolls it between his thumb and forefinger, his hips thrusting into his fist at the touch.

Twisting to the side, Logan pulls open the drawer to the bedside table and fumbles through the contents for the bottle of lube. Finally in his grasp, he pulls out the tube and closes the drawer. Giving his cock one last stroke, he begrudgingly releases his grip, transferring the tube to his now free hand. He flicks open the cover, squirting a small amount onto his fingertips. He closes the bottle and sets it to the side, spreading the substance over his digits.

Spreading his legs a little farther apart, Logan reaches around his bent leg, rubbing the slick pad of his middle finger across his opening. He slowly eases it in, a soft gasp spilling from his lips at the slight stretch. He quickly adds another slick digit, barely allowing himself to relax before he begins thrusting them in and out, his eyes falling shut as he brushes against his prostate.

“Hey Lo—oh.” James is standing in the doorway, his eyes wide as he takes in the sight in front of him. He’s instantly hard, every article of clothing he’s wearing stiflingly hot. He walks over to the bed, eyes raking hungrily over Logan’s body.

Logan’s watching James, watching the way his breathing has become shallow, the way his eyes have clouded over with lust. His fingers have stilled inside of him, but as James hurriedly undresses, he resumes his movement, thrusting his fingers shallowly.

James undresses in record time, his clothes lying in a heap on the floor. He crawls onto the bed, kneeling between Logan’s spread legs, his gaze instantly dropping to where Logan’s fingers are moving in and out of his entrance. He tears his eyes away and leans over Logan’s body, their eyes locking instantaneously.

“This is the real reason you’re on the naughty list, Logan,” James says huskily, hand reaching between their bodies to grasp Logan’s dick, stroking teasingly as he continues speaking. “Look at you, laying here, fucking yourself with your fingers. You imagining it’s me? Imagining it’s my cock thrusting in and out of you? Tell me, Logie.”

“Mmm, yeah,” Logan breathes out, twisting his fingers and pushing them against his prostate. “Need you, James. Need your dick stretching me, filling me, please.”

James is ready, so ready. The need to be in Logan is overwhelming, has been at the forefront of his mind for hours. He grabs the lube from where Logan had tossed it, flicking open the cap and pouring a liberal amount into his palm. He closes the cap and tosses the tube to the side, taking his dick in his hand and slicking it up.

“Logan, you need to move your hand if you want me inside you,” James says with a small chuckle.

Logan reluctantly removes his fingers, a whimper leaving his lips. It quickly turns into a moan as James slides in, grasping Logan’s leg and wrapping it around his waist. James starts off by rolling his hips gently, barely pulling out before thrusting back in.

“James, come on,” Logan urges, pushing back against James.

James grabs Logan’s hips, pulling back with just the tip of his cock resting inside before pushing forward sharply, angling his hips in search of Logan’s prostate. He repeats the motion, pulling back and thrusting forward roughly, a deep moan falling from Logan’s lips as James slides across his prostate.

Logan throws his head back against the pillow, James swooping in and licking at the line of his throat. James nips along the visible tendon up to Logan’s pulse point, stopping to suck lightly, the quick beat of Logan’s heart beneath his lips driving his hips at a faster pace.

The room is filled with the sound of their harsh breathing and James’s balls slapping against Logan’s ass. It’s erotic, the sounds driving them closer to the edge.

James’s thrusts become sloppy and erratic, his mouth open and pressed to the skin of Logan’s neck. He wraps his hand around Logan’s cock, stroking quick and tight. He rubs his thumb over the head, the digit becoming slick as it runs through the copious amounts of pre-come that has pooled in the slit.

“James, James, James, James,” Logan chants, his eyes rolling back as he spills over his stomach and James’s fist.

James strokes him through it as he continues thrusting into the tight heat clenching around his dick. With a rough snap of his hips and a loud cry of Logan’s name, James stills with his hips pressed against Logan’s ass as he comes, body shaking from the force of it. He thrusts shallowly a few times before pulling out and flopping on his back next to Logan, their chests rising and falling rapidly as they catch their breath.

James pulls Logan to him, turning them on their sides and fitting their bodies together, his front to Logan’s back.

“You definitely deserve to be on the naughty list,” James says quietly into Logan’s ear.

“I won’t disagree with you there,” Logan responds, reaching back to grab James’s hand and draping it over his waist, lacing their fingers together.

Naughty or nice; Logan is more than okay with being on the naughty list, especially if the hungry look in James’s eyes is anything to go by. He knows James loves him, and he loves James, and he knows that even if sex wasn’t in the picture, they’d still be just as in love as they are now, and it fills him to the brim with happiness.


End file.
